Amigos en Oferta, 3x1
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: Fue la pascua de 1992 cuando Jamie Bennett y sus amigos conocieron a Jack Frost y los demás guardianes. Lo que nadie se imaginó fue lo que sucedió después, cuando el par de hermanos empezó a ver fantasmas que nadie mas veía. Siete años después, era inevitable el encuentro con Yoh Asakura y sus amigos.:. THREE-SHOT.:. Complete (?)
1. 7 Años Antes

**_Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei. Tampoco me pertenece ROTG/Guardians of Childhood, esta es propiedad del grandioso William Joyce y al parecer de Dreamworks._**

**_Este TRHEE-SHOT forma parte de mi reto personal de crossovers (para mas detalles, buscar el link ANEXOS accesible en mi profile). Pero no es conclusivo, es como el inicio de una historia multi-chapter la cual _****_se puede realizar, pero no es seguro._**

* * *

**_7 años antes_**

Jamie seguía sin poder creer su suerte ¡Había conocido a los guardianes! O sea, ni más ni menos que al mismo Santa, Hada de los Dientes, Sandman, Conejo de Pascua y el hasta entonces desapercibido Jack Frost. Él a sus diez años, había vivido la aventura que todo niño sueña, y junto a sus amigos ¡No podía ser más feliz!

Desgraciadamente, de esa noche no quedaban más que dibujos no tan bien elaborados, la firma de un tal Phil en su libro de seres fantásticos, un huevo de pascua que nunca se rompía y el testimonio de cinco niños que mantenían recuerdos difusos de aquella noche que parecía producto de un sueño colectivo.

Un día después de aquella aventura les preguntó a sus amigos si lo recordaban todo y, aunque partes sí y partes no, lo hacían. Pero para ellos era un sueño y nada más.

Al niño le dolía pensar así fuera. Que a pesar de ser el sueño más maravilloso que tendría jamás, la posibilidad de que no fuera real era decepcionante. Era una manera cruel de tener esperanzas y al mismo tiempo perderlas. En serio que le gustaría tener pruebas más concisas.

Pasaron los días y los detalles de lo sucedido se iban olvidando, las versiones se iban distorsionando y al final, sólo quedaba una historia un tanto incongruente, pero no por eso menos entretenida. A los chicos les encantaba. Sin embargo, Jamie sabía que en poco tiempo la perdería por completo.

Y aún así seguía esperando poder encontrar algo que le dijera que fue verdad.

Sólo que no se imaginó obtener más de lo que pidió.

No se hubiera dado cuenta de no ser por Sophie. Su hermana llevaba varias veces yendo a dormir con él, según ella porque oía como varias personas le hablaban y tenía miedo. Jamie le daba la bienvenida y la estrechaba entre sus brazos para darle tranquilidad. Estuvo bien los primeros días, pero a la semana de aquella rutina pudo comprender el miedo de su hermana. El también las podía oír.

Lo despertaron a la mitad de la noche, al principio creyó que era los vecinos, pero recordó que la distancia entre las casas era tal, que era imposible que pudiera oírlos de aquella manera. Se empezó a preocupar.

—¿Tú también las escuchas? —le preguntó Sophie.

Jamie miró a su hermana con sorpresa. La niña lo veía con el mismo miedo con el que había llegado la primera noche. La seguridad en forma de su hermano se había desvanecido.

—Si —contestó, pero haciendo lo imposible para no notarse nervioso o con miedo. Sophie no necesitaba eso—. No son los vecinos ¿cierto?

Mejor hacer de esa situación algo normal para que ella no se alarmara.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos. Jamie inmediatamente la abrazó y le limpió la cara.

—¿Por qué lloras Sophie?

—Porque te enfermé—y empezó a llorar escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su hermano. Este la abrazó, intentando mantener la calma y no llorar como ella, pero resultaba ser más difícil de lo que creyó.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

La respuesta vino la siguiente noche, cuando Jamie recordó ser valiente justo como cuando conoció a Jack y los demás, y en lugar de quedarse en cama, se levantó y fue a investigar el origen de las voces. Sophie lo acompañó, armada con sus alas de mariposa y su preciado huevo de pascua. Primero se asomó por la ventana, pero no vio nada, por lo que decidió bajar quedamente las escaleras, con su hermana detrás de él imitando sus movimientos, y salir. No planeaba ir muy lejos, sólo asegurarse de que en serio no fuera nadie deambulando por ahí. Aunque al final de cuentas, no tuvo que hacerlo. La respuesta a su miedo y el de Sophie estaba en su propio patio.

Los hermanitos sólo se limitaron a abrir la boca y lanzar una exclamación sorprendida ante lo que veían. Porque en su patio trasero, debajo del único árbol que tenían, estaba un hombre muy viejo que brillaba de una manera extraña y cuyos pies no se veían porque en lugar de ellos parecía tener una cola que terminaba en espiral. A su alrededor habían algunos animales como perros, gatos, lagartijas, arañas, tejones y muchos, muchos hámsters.

—¿Fantasmas? —se preguntó Jamie, aún sin creer lo que veía.

Y fue en ese momento en que tanto el hombre como los animales levantaron la vista en su dirección, y aunque Sophie era demasiado pequeña para saberlo, no así Jamie quien tenía cinco años cuando vio el rostro de aquel hombre una última vez.

—¡Abuelito! —gritó Jamie, e inmediatamente se tapó la boca recordando la hora.

Por otro lado, aquel otro hombre lo miraba estupefacto, sin poder creer lo que veía o mejor dicho, a quienes veía.

—¿Jamie? —y después miró a la pequeña rubia— Esa debe de ser Sophie ¿cierto? Jamás tuve oportunidad de conocerla.

El niño de diez años debió haber salido corriendo y su hermana también. Porque eso que estaban viviendo no era normal bajo ninguna circunstancia. Porque ese anciano había muerto hace cinco años y no debería estar ahí, en su patio. Y sin embargo no lo hicieron. Jamie estaba asombrado y Sophie realmente no conocía lo que la situación realmente implicaba.

Podían ver fantasmas.

Jamie le prohibió a Sophie decirles a su madre y a quien sea sobre su nueva habilidad. Porque no sólo podían ver el espíritu de su fallecido abuelo, sino también el de las mascotas enterradas en el vecindario y aquellos que residían en el cementerio. Debieron haber tenido miedo, sí, pero los fantasmas habían probado ser en su mayoría seres amables que necesitaban ser escuchados, y entre ellos ya se habían cansado, así que hablar o jugar con los vivos había resultado realmente refrescante para ellos, en especial si era con el niño que se había enfrentado al mismísimo miedo. Y Jamie estaba fascinado.

No era precisamente lo que quería, pero era más de lo que había pedido. Como todo amante de lo paranormal y los misterios del mundo, el poder ver fantasmas era un sueño hecho realidad. Aunque aún seguía sin saber de sus amigos los guardianes…

La solución a sus problemas vino un día en que perdió uno de sus ya escasos dientes de leche. Fue mientras jugaba, o mejor dicho, intentaba jugar beisbol en un terreno baldío con los espíritus. Sophie estaba echando porras junto con otras niñas, mientras que él y otros fantasmas corrían, bateaban, lanzaban y se barrían como los profesionales. Desgraciadamente, el niño no tuvo tanto cuidado como debía cuando trató de llegar a Home, barriéndose boca abajo y haciendo que el diente saliera.

Fue doloroso, sí, pero al tener el diente en sus manos y la posibilidad de ver, al menos, al hada de los dientes una vez más lo anestesió por completo.

Así que esa noche dejó el diente bajo su almohada con una nota especial para el hada. A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó con una moneda y sin la nota, Jamie supo que todo, absolutamente todo, había sido verdad.

Cuando los guardianes los vieron por segunda vez, sólo fueron Norte y Jack. Los demás estaban ocupados. Pero fue suficiente para ellos. Hablaron de todo, absolutamente todo y de los fantasmas también. Y ni Norte o Jack supieron que decirles, pero les prometieron investigar al respecto.

De eso hace unos meses y seguían sin recibir respuesta.

Jamie suspiró mientras se dirigían al terreno baldío donde él y Sophie solían ir al menos una vez a la semana a jugar con los fantasmas del lugar. Era perfecto porque nadie llegaba hasta ahí, porque decían que espantaban, y su madre no ponía peros porque para ella era ver que sus dos hijos pasaban tiempo de calidad juntos. Todo estaba bien. O al menos eso parecía hasta que llegaron al terreno y se toparon con un hombre de cabello oscuro y vestido con ropas blancas parecidas a las de los indios en sus libros de historia. Inmediatamente se puso delante de Sophie que en nada se tardó en usarlo de escudo.

—¿Ustedes son Sophie y Jamie Bennett? —preguntó el hombre en tono serio. Obviamente era mucho mayor que él y su hermana.

—Sí —contestó, olvidando por completo cualquier consejo y enseñanza de su madre sobre conversar con extraños y el cómo no debe darle su nombre o cualquier otro dato personal.

—Mucho gusto. Me llamo Kalim, y soy un shaman.

—¿Shaman?

—Así es. Un shaman es el vínculo entre este mundo y el espiritual.

Obviamente Jamie no le entendió ni jota, y al parecer el hombre se percató de eso porque bajó un poco el cuello de su poncho, permitiendo que los niños vieran sus facciones, en especial su sonrisa.

—Quiero decir que como ustedes, yo también puedo ver fantasmas.

Eso fue todo lo que Jamie necesitó. Empezó a preguntar como loco, y el hombre, entre asombrado y divertido, contestó a cada una de sus dudas. Le pregunto sobre los fantasmas, espectros y derivados de los que había escuchado… y el hombre ni se incomodaba. A lo mejor se molestaba por los bien difundidos y erróneos estereotipos, pero igual él también parecía contagiado por la emoción de Jamie y la naturaleza enérgica de Sophie, que si bien no entendía mucho imitaba las reacciones de su hermano.

Entre pregunta y respuesta llegaron a un término desconocido para él: Shaman King. Un Shaman que entra en contacto con los grandes espíritus, logrando cumplir así con sus propios sueños.

Y Sophie entonces preguntó…

—Si soy Shaman King… ¿mi Mami verá a Conejo?

El hombre lució confundido por la pregunta, él no sabía quién era Coneja. Pero sí sabía algo que podría servirle a la niña.

—Si eres Shaman King, podrás hacer cualquier cosa que quieras pequeña.

—¿Lo que quiera? —fue entonces Jamie quien habló emocionado.

—Así es.

Pero no escuchó del todo a Kalim, su mente fantaseaba en un mundo donde los días nevados con Jack fueran constantes, donde él y todos los niños recibieran sus regalos preferidos en Navidad, donde cada niño con un diente caído despertara con una moneda debajo de su almohada, donde los sueños de Sandman perduraban para siempre y el Conejo de Pascua no faltaba.

Un mundo donde todos creyeran en los guardianes, sería un mundo perfecto.

Después de seguir con las preguntas, Kalim les ofreció entrenarlos, porque veía en ellos potencial, y puesto que no había un Shaman en toda la región que pudiera ayudarlos, él podría hacerlo con gusto. Jamie aceptó de inmediato. Sophie igual, más por seguir a Jamie que por saber qué haría.

Su respuesta complació a Kalim, quien después de eso se marchó, diciéndoles qué día los volvería a ver en ese mismo lugar.

Los niños regresaron a su casa muy emocionados. Jamie hablaba y alardeaba de lo que se avecinaba, del grandioso futuro que les deparaba aprendiendo a controlar espíritus, hablando con ellos y conociéndolos. Pensando en qué tipo de espíritu tendría como amigo en el futuro. Ya habían entrado a los suburbios cuando oyó que lo llamaban.

—¡JAMIE!

Levantó la vista y se topó con la cara asustada de los gemelos, quienes corrieron a toda prisa a donde estaba.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Tu casa… Jamie tu casa se está quemando!

—Cuiden a Sophie —fue lo que les dijo antes de correr a toda velocidad a su hogar, mirando al fin al cielo, topándoselo tapizado del humo que, desgraciadamente, venía de su casa.

Esa noche, Jamie no sólo supo qué era lo que quería hacer en los próximos siete años de su vida. Esa noche él y su hermana se quedaron huérfanos.


	2. Amigos en Oferta pt1

**Disclaimer: Shaman King y ROTG/Guardians of Childhood no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiroyuik Takei y Dreamworks/William Joyce. Lo único que me pertenece es la premisa de este Three-shot.**

**Quiero agradecer a Solei Dantés por el review y además por ser tan buena beta :D**

* * *

**_Actualmente_**

Después de su nada tranquila llegada a Norteamérica, Yoh Asakura y su pequeña pandilla de amigos conformada por Ryu con su espada de madera, Len Tao y Horo Horo, habían decidido buscar toda información posible sobre la aldea Apache en el pueblo al que acaban de llegar. Ciertamente estaban perdidos y el único indicio que tenían de la dichosa aldea era que estaba en algún lugar del desierto de Norteamérica. Era una ventaja sí, pero no ayudaba mucho realmente. Así que nada perdían con preguntar a los locales sobre eso. En especial después de la desastrosa experiencia con el internet… Yeti, ET, IT o como sea que lo llamaron los muchachos.

Por lo pronto se habían separado, cada uno por su lado, considerando que así abarcarían más fácilmente toda la localidad y terminarían más rápido. Mientras Yoh preguntaba en las placitas, Ren en los pequeños centros comerciales y Ryu en negocios más privados, a Horo Horo se le ocurrió ir de restaurante en restaurante, lo cual a Len le pareció una artimaña para conseguir comida pero desistió de la idea al recordar que no tenían el dinero para gastarlo en esas cosas. Al menos no Horo Horo. Y sí, hubo un intento de pelea, pero Yoh los paró a tiempo.

El punto es que Horo Horo acababa de llegar a uno de esos baratos restaurantes (porque a los de mejor categoría ni lo dejaban entrar) y fue inmediatamente con la cajera a preguntar si sabía algo al respecto. Ya después pasaría a quienes estuvieran disponibles para platicar, pues hasta él sabía que no era nada cortés interrumpir a alguien mientras comía. Además de molesto. A él no le gustaría que se lo hicieran, la verdad.

—¿La aldea Apache? —Preguntó la chica de lentes que atendía la caja— Lo siento pero no sé nada. Pero…

—¿Pero…? —inquirió Horo ilusionado ante esa muletilla de la chica.

—Mira, haya en la esquina —le dijo la chica señalando discretamente hacia la esquina opuesta del lugar donde estaba— hay un chico lindo y una niña, creo que es su hermana. Ambos llevan viniendo aquí desde hace dos días y están haciendo las mismas preguntas. En algo te ha de servir.

Horo Horo sonrió, dándole las gracias a la muchacha.

—Kororo —dijo en un susurro a su espíritu que respondió inmediatamente a su llamado— estate listo.

Aunque le dijeran que se trataba de un chico, no dejaba de ser un shaman y tenía que estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Así que miró discretamente en la dirección en que le indicó la cajera, topándose con un muchacho castaño de ojos de mismo color, que parecía estar platicando muy entusiasmadamente con quien quiera que tuviera en frente, y en su antebrazo izquierdo traía un oráculo virtual turquesa. Lucía poco mayor que él y los demás.

Ok, realmente no parecía una amenaza, pero Yoh tampoco y era de los shamanes más fuertes que había conocido y a simple vista parecía un vago cualquiera. Claro que no era como si se lo fuera a decir o admitir abiertamente, verdad.

Con paso decidido y listo por cualquier cosa, el ainu caminó hacia donde estaba el chico y su misterioso acompañante. Al estar a menos de tres pasos el muchacho percibió su presencia mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó apenas estuvo Horo Horo a una distancia viable para conversar sin tener que estar gritando.

—Lo dudo mucho —le dijo el chico sonriendo. Educación ante todo. Si no era atacado no tenía porque hacerlo ni mucho menos ser grosero—. Escuché que estás buscando información sobre la aldea Apache.

—¡¿Sabes dónde está!? —intervino una voz aguda y hasta cierto punto chillona, repleta de emoción. Horo Horo movió su cabeza ligeramente hacia su izquierda para toparse con una niña de desordenado pelo rubio amarrado en una coleta con brillantes ojos verdes, era obviamente menor.

—Eh… no, lo siento —mencionó llevándose la mano detrás de la cabeza.

—Aaaw —la niña se desanimó y regresó su atención a la rebanada de pizza que aun no terminaba.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? —ofreció el castaño. Horo Horo, a pesar de su lógica original, aceptó, sentándose a un lado de la niña— Sophie, haz espacio —le comentó a la pequeña y esta acató la orden inmediatamente—. Mucho gusto, me llamo Jamie Bennett y ella es mi hermana, Sophie.

—¡Hola! —comentó con entusiasmo la niña mirando a Horo Horo con una gran sonrisa antes de regresar con su alimento.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Horo Horo —dijo con simpleza.

—¿Shaman, cierto? —le dijo Jamie, señalando el propio oráculo virtual del ainu, a lo que él asintió.

—Así es, unos… —dudó en decir amigos por un pequeño segundo— amigos—accedió al final. Si ese chico tenía a esa pequeña como hermana, realmente no había manera de que fuera una amenaza—, y yo acabamos de llegar y estamos buscando información de la aldea apache.

El chico suspiró con cierta desilusión a escucharlo.

—Pierden su tiempo. Sophie y yo llevamos dos días aquí, hemos recorrido prácticamente toda la ciudad y nada. Si esa aldea existe nadie sabe nada aquí. Intentamos inclusive en internet pero nos fue imposible. Los datos no están tan actualizados —comentó como si lo que dijera fuera obvio para el ainu pero ni idea.

—Ya veo… entonces creo que será mejor que nos sigamos moviendo —mencionó Horo Horo para sí, en pose pensativa.

—Sería lo mejor —comento el chico, dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa— ¿Saben a dónde ir?

Horo Horo regresó de sus pensamientos a la realidad con el chico.

—La verdad no. Simplemente nos guiamos por puro instinto.

—Mmmm eso no está bien, en especial si son extranjeros. Pueden perderse e inclusive podrían ser engañados por quienes llevan tiempo aquí.

Horo Horo lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo supiste que somos extranjeros?

—Bueno, tu apariencia delata inmediatamente que eres oriental, también está tu acento, después tu nombre. No es común de aquí. Después, dijiste que tus amigos y tú siguen su instinto, o sea que no saben a qué región del desierto dirigirse, muy probablemente porque no conocen los pueblos indios que habitaron esta zona antes de la colonización y masacre de los europeos —comentó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Y si viajas con amigos no puede ser precisamente alguien que acabas de conocer en este país, tiene que ser alguien que te acompañe desde hace mucho. De otra manera lo hubieras llamada aliado, acompañante o colega. Pero no amigo.

El joven de pelo azul quedó boquiabierto con la acertada deducción que sacó el chico delante de él y no sólo eso. Lo que dijo sobre las regiones del desierto… era obvio que era un chico de Norteamérica. Un nombre como Jamie era común de esos lugares así que no había duda. Lo primero que se le ocurrió al shaman fue reclutarlo. Obviamente sabía mucho de su país, y tener la guía de alguien de ahí mismo ayudaría bastante. El problema es que no estaba en él hacer ese tipo de decisiones. Además de que había otro detalle de por medio, la hermana. La niña a pesar de ser tan chica también era un shaman. Y no es que dudara de su capacidad, debe tenerla para pasar a la 2da ronda… el problema era ¿Cómo iban a permitir que una niña viajara con ellos? Eran un grupo de hombres extraños y con actitudes nada propias para que esa pequeña estuviera tanto tiempo con ellos.

—Jamie es muy inteligente —comentó de repente la niña que acababa de terminar.

—En realidad sólo me meto donde no me llaman —dijo restándole importancia.

—¡No, claro que no! —Comentó inmediatamente Horo—. Eres de por aquí y sabes mucho de la historia de esta región. Seguramente podrías sernos de gran ayuda.

—¿Eh?

—Mira, no está en mí, pero ¿qué te parecería viajar con nosotros? Tal vez nos enfrentemos en un futuro, pero podemos mantener una tregua o acuerdo de paz hasta que lleguemos a la aldea ¿qué dices? Sin un guía mis amigos y yo rondaríamos por cien años en este lugar.

El chico realmente lucía sorprendido por la propuesta pues miraba a Horo Horo con una sonrisa nerviosa y obviamente sin saber qué decir.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién nos asegura que no intentaran hacernos daño o que no matarán a Jamie y Sophie mientras duermen?

Horo Horo alzó la vista, encontrándose con un sujeto larguirucho y delgado, de piel pálida, prácticamente blanca, cabello del mismo color y ojos azules intensos. Este lo miraba con desconfianza mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Jamie, quien le hizo espacio. En su mano llevaba un bastón de madera.

—Ustedes shamanes no son de fiar.

—Y que te hace pensar que somos así ¿eh? —preguntó Horo un poco ofendido, y retando al albino que acababa de llegar. No era posible que aún sin conocerlo pensará así de él.

—Más años de experiencia de los que te imaginas. Además que desde que empezó este ridículo torneo ustedes shamanes han puesto a mis amigos en grave peligro con sus ideales egoístas y sueños retorcidos.

Horo Horo apenas le iba a contestar pero alguien se le adelantó.

—¡Jack basta! —le reprimió el castaño, obviamente nada contento con lo dicho por su amigo. Este simplemente volteó la cara, apoyando su codo derecho en la mesa y su rostro en la palma del mismo brazo— Te dije que si tanto te molestaba pudiste haberle dejado el lugar a mi abuelo.

—¡Para nada! —dijo el albino volteando rápidamente a ver a Jamie— Prometí que te cuidaría a ti y a Sophie y eso voy a hacer.

—Entonces aprende a guardarte tu opinión para ti mismo. Ofendes a las personas.

—Antes eso no era un problema.

—Antes no te escuchaban.

—Touché.

Por su parte, Horo Horo se había limitado a ver el intercambio entre los dos, después miró discretamente a Sophie que estaba robándole papas a su hermano. Nuevamente, miró a Jack y a Jamie… y aunque parecía improbable, no había otra explicación.

—¿Él es tu espíritu acompañante? —pregunto señalando a Jack con su dedo índice.

—Nah —exclamaron al unísono en una expresión muy parecida.

—Es mi amigo y casi como un hermano o más cercano —habló Jamie, pasando su brazo por detrás del cuello del albino—. Ahora que si te refieres a que si es él quien me ayuda en la posesión de almas y objetos…

—Ese soy yo —comentó Jack sonriendo con orgullo.

Decir que estaba impresionado era poco. Porque el tal Jack no era un espíritu normal. Tenía una forma solida que respetaba toda su masa como si estuviera vivo.

—No intentes sacarle lógica —comentó Jack, aun sonriendo—. Sólo debes saber que soy un espíritu libre que ayuda a Jamie porque somos buenos amigos —miró al castaño—. Los mejores de hecho.

El castaño asintió. Y Horo Horo decidió dejar el tema así, aunque ya lo consultaría más tarde con sus amigos.

—Mira, la verdad, sería interesante viajar contigo y tus amigos. Por un lado, porque son personas de otro país. Y realmente soy un fanático de culturas extranjeras. Vamos, soy un curioso natto —sonrió—, además de que en un torneo tan peligroso como esto siempre es conveniente tener aliados —dijo mirando a su hermanita por un leve momento—. Me interesa tu propuesta la verdad. Desgraciadamente no puedo confiar de buenas a primeras en ti o tus amigos.

—Mira, entiendo que desconfíes. Yo también lo hice en un momento en su momento, pero como dices, un aliado es lo que más necesitamos en este momento y más si sabe de la región. Por eso, te puedo asegurar que no te atacaremos… Al menos si ustedes no lo hacen primero—aclaró.

—Para nada, somos mayoritariamente pacifistas —comentó el castaño, Jack asintió.

—Jamie y Sophie procuran defenderse. Nunca somos los primeros en atacar pero sí te regresaran el golpe —agregó Jack.

—Si tu preocupación es si somos peligrosos. No lo somos.

—Pero, ¿podemos decir lo mismo de ustedes? —cuestionó el espíritu.

—Por su puesto ¡Les doy mi palabra! —exclamó Horo con determinación y fue cuando recordó algo— De todas maneras tendría que hablarlo con mis compañeros. A mí me consta que no tendrían ningún problema, pero con algunos de ellos tal vez sea más complicado. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana aquí y te digo que sucede, de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —Jamie extendió la mano y Jack lo imitó. Sophie a ellos—. Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo.

Horo Horo le dio la mano a cada uno.

—El placer fue todo mío.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Horo Horo llegó al hotel, se encontró con que Yoh y Len ya había regresado. Quiso esperar a Ryu pero con ver la cara de derrota de Yoh y el ceño fruncido de Len en lugar de una sonrisa arrogante y altiva, pudo deducir que no habían tenido éxito.

—Veo que no les fue bien ¿o sí? —preguntó con una leve sonrisilla que fue imposible quitar.

—Nop —dijo Yoh con simpleza, lanzando un suspiro.

—Aunque dudo mucho que tú hayas tenido la misma suerte —intervino Len rápidamente. Obviamente sin resistirse a hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

—Pues no exactamente, pero encontré a alguien que nos podría ayudar —dijo, al fin permitiéndose sonreír ampliamente ante su buena suerte.

Lo dicho por él provocó la atención inmediata de sus amigos. Yoh pareció despertar y Len realmente demostró interés en lo que decía.

—¿Qué tipo de ayuda?

—Me encontré con otro shaman y su hermana —dijo—. No parece más grande que nosotros. Al parecer llevan dos días en el pueblo y no han encontrado nada. Planeaba irse pronto.

—Ya veo, así que eso quiere decir que deberíamos hacer lo mismo —comentó Yoh.

—Así es. Pero no sólo eso, es un chico de aquí de Norteamérica. O sea que no solo conoce a la perfección el idioma sino también la historia de este país. Eso sin mencionar que es bueno con sus deducciones. Le comenté la posibilidad de que se nos uniera, mínimo como aliado, para que nos ayude a movernos por esta región.

Len fue el primero en replicar.

—¿Y cómo sabemos que es de fiar?

—Puedo decir que el espíritu del chico parecía más preocupado por su shaman que por nosotros. De hecho, desconfía mucho de los shamanes en general —después miro a Yoh—. Yo digo que tener a alguien con conocimiento del país y de la región sería de gran ayuda. Además, el chico tiene una hermanita, no creo que tenga planeado ponerla en peligro solo porque sí. Si viaja con nosotros, aunque desee hacernos daño, sabe que su hermana podría ser lastimada y es obvio que no lo permitiría. Pero esa es solo mi opinión. Le dije que el día de mañana lo vería en la misma fonda para decirle nuestra decisión.

—Bueno, por mí no habría ningún problema —dijo inmediatamente Yoh, provocando la sorpresa de Len y de Horo también, pues había pensado que necesitaría un poco más para convencerlo—. Nunca está de más tener nuevos amigos. Y si lo que dices es cierto, no creo que sea mala persona. Tiene una hermanita a la que cuida mucho ¿no? Algo que tú y Len podrían compartir con él. Eso y porque si sabe mucho de aquí, definitivamente lo necesitamos.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo —menciono rápidamente Len, cruzándose de brazos— no podemos unirnos con cualquiera.

—Entonces ¿qué les parece si esperamos a que venga el joven Ryu para someterlo a votación? —menciono Amidamaru apareciendo antes de que Horo Horo se pusiera a replicar.

—Me parece una buena idea.

Fue justo en ese momento en que escucharon la puerta del cuarto abrirse. Voltearon al instante para toparse con Ryu que venía acompañado de un chico claramente occidental de pelo verde y ojos del mismo color.

—¡Hola muchachos! —Saludó Ryu con buen humor— Les presento a una persona que acabo de conocer. Se llama Lyserg y busca amigos

—¿Otro? —Len miró a Horo inmediatamente, como si la presencia del recién llegado fuera culpa suya.

—¿A mí qué me ves? —Espetó el de pelo azul con una venita saltando en su frente— Yo al menos tuve la decencia de venir a preguntarles.

Si iban a seguir con la discusión o no, quién sabe. Yoh ya se había adelantado a darle la mano al recién llegado como si fuera un viejo amigo. Sorprendiendo a Horo y Len

—¡Pero claro! Justo ahora estábamos discutiendo si se nos unía alguien más.

—¡Yoh no le des la mano! —exclamó Horo Horo.

—Creí que someteríamos esto a votación, Yoh— replicó Len nada contento con la actitud de su líder.

—Pero chicos… no creo que tenga nada de malo. Y vino a vernos en persona. Confiaba en nosotros a pesar de saber que estaría en desventaja. No creo que haya ningún problema.

—Gracias— contestó Lyserg, muy contento por la confianza depositada en él por parte de Yoh—. He estado viajando solo desde que llegué y he estado en busca de amigos fuertes.

Ryu por su parte estaba más que contento con el recibimiento por parte de Yoh. Sabía que él no se opondría a incluir a Lyserg en el equipo.

—Usted siempre tan bondadoso Don Yoh, jamás permitiría que esta pobre criatura viajara sola.

—¿Pobre Criatura? —Repitió Horo Horo mirando a Ryu con más extrañeza de lo normal—. Fíjate bien, es un niño.

—¿Qué? —Le echo un rápido vistazo a Lyserg— Con permiso.

Ryu tomó a Lyserg por los hombros, quien, por alguna conveniente y misteriosa razón no opuso resistencia, y lo guió al baño.

—¡ES VERDAD!

El grito fácilmente se escuchó por todo el motel, pero como era uno de esos moteles olvidados a las afuera de la ciudad que sólo se llenan en las noches, obviamente no habría ningún tipo de queja.

Ryu salió con Lyserg del baño entonces. Quien, nuevamente, por una misteriosa razón, lucía muy tranquilo a pesar de que pusieron en duda su sexo.

—Cualquiera puede cometer un error —fue lo dicho por Ryu al regresar.

Yoh rio levemente, Len se preguntó qué tan cuerdo estaba cuando decidió unirse a ese grupo de idiotas y Horo Horo realmente empezaba a dudar en traer a Jamie y Sophie con ellos; le daba un poco de pena la verdad…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Los hermanos Bennett por su parte, estaban en otro motel, más al centro de la ciudad, en una zona decente donde Sophie no tendría que escuchar sonidos extraños e incómodos en las noche. Jamie se aseguró de ello.

La niña estaba como si nada, acostada boca abajo sobre una de las camas individuales, dibujando en su cuaderno (regalo de Bunnymumnd para que no se aburriera en el viaje); y revoloteando de un lado a otro, viendo lo que dibujaba, Babytooth. Una de las pequeñas haditas de Toothiana, más precisamente aquella valiente hadita que se hizo la mejor amiga de Jack hace siete años.

Jamie, en cambio estaba sentado en su cama, con Jack frente a él, checando el mapa de los Estados Unidos y con un grueso libro sobre indios nativos abierto en quién sabe qué página en las piernas.

—¿Ya encontraste algo? —pregunto el guardián quien se encontraba sentado de cuclillas en su cayado.

—No mucho. Repaso los nombres pero ni uno es Apache ni se parece. Lo único que se me ocurre ahora es investigar en la biblioteca si hay autores o especialistas en el tema por esta región. En esta ciudad no hay ni uno… pero creo que en otras ciudades puede haberlos y ellos posiblemente nos puedan dar información.

—Ya veo… ¿y qué hay de lo que dijo ese tal Joto Joto?

Jamie rio, llamando la atención de su hermana y Babytooth, pues levantaron la vista y lo miraron raro.

—Es Horo Horo Jack— corrigió, sin dejar de reír—. Y si mañana me dice que sí, pues vamos y conocemos a sus amigos, depende de lo que veamos… decidiremos.

—Pues te diré que se ve muy chico. Se me hace que unos doce años… y no pudo ver a Babytooth.

—Pero te vio a ti.

—Eso es porque… como ya les dije, antes de ser Guardián morí —explicó como si no fuera nada, más que nada porque conocía lo delicado que era el tema con ellos. Se bajó con gracia de su cayado y empezó a caminar despreocupadamente por el cuarto—. Sin mencionar que su mirada no me agrada… no tiene chispa no tiene nada. No puedo ver ese pequeño destello de magia que queda como huella en los adultos[1].

—¿La prueba de que somos creyentes? —preguntó Jamie.

—Así es —contestó Jack.

—A mi me cayó muy bien —dijo la rubia, viendo a ambos expectante—. Su espíritu era muy bonito.

—Oh, sí —concordó Jack—. Es un espíritu de la naturaleza, creo que común en Japón. Hace mucho que no veía uno… pero igual…

Jamie se encogió de hombros.

—Igual mañana conoceremos al resto de sus amigos y decidiremos.

—Bien… pero te advierto que si los demás están en la misma condición, ni creas que Bunnymund los va a dejar que se vayan con ellos.

Lo dicho por Jack provocó tres cosas:

Una, que Sophie brincara de la cama emocionada.

—¿¡Vendrá Bunnymund!? —Preguntó emocionada dando brinquitos en su lugar con sus manos en las mejilas.

Dos, que Babytooth se cruzara de brazos y rodara los ojos, al saber que el conejo volvía a robar la atención de su nueva amiga y shaman.

Y tres, que Jamie se incorporara, de rodillas sobre la cama, dejando caer el libro.

—¿Vendrá Bunnymumnd? —pero a diferencia de su hermana, estaba muy mortificado. La verdad es que a él si le interesaba viajar con Horo Horo. Pero Bunnymund no era como Jack: el espíritu del invierno respetaría su decisión aunque no le agradará Horo Horo y sus amigos. Bunnymund no.

—Sí… Sophie le dijo a Norte de tu encuentro con Horo Horo cuando les vino a dejar su cambio de ropa semanal… él le dijo a Bunnymund y él me mando un mensaje con un dingle mientras tu ibas a pagar la última noche aquí.

Jamie miró a su hermana con reproche. Esta se limitó a sonreír.

—No fue mi intención —se excusó, poniendo ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

—Nunca lo es— dijo, dando un suspiro resignado—. Ni modo, a ver cómo nos va.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que Lyserg resultara ser aún más violento de lo que Yoh se imaginó en primer lugar sí que tuvo sus consecuencias.

Ciertamente él era un tipo que prefería confiar con las personas. Vivir alejado de todos y sin darles alguna oportunidad nunca le trajo nada bueno de niño; así que de una u otra manera terminó con esa ideología que hasta ahora le había traído grandes amigos. Aplicarla con Lyserg tenía una probabilidad de 50/50 a que funcionara o lo rebotara en la cara. Y así fue, aunque técnicamente a quienes les rebotó en la cara fue a Len y Horo Horo.

Lyserg demostró ser realmente fuerte, pudo incluso haber derrotado a Yoh, claro, si hubiera estado en condiciones optimas. El chico estaba consumido por la ira, pues el japonés lo había ignorado como si fuera cualquier cosa. Admitía que ser ignorado no era nada bonito, pero Horo Horo y Len eran sus prioridades, no podía estar con Lyserg, le hubiera dicho "lo siento" pero el de pelo verde fue tan, pero tan insistente que hasta la infinita paciencia de Yoh llegó a un límite. Le dio un simple golpe con el que lo puso en su lugar… y al parecer le hizo recordar algo.

Así que mientras estaban en el hospital, esperando a que Horo Horo y Len fueran tratados. Le pidió al que ahora sabía que era inglés, le contara su historia.

Porque que tuviera esa forma tan educada y amable de ser, y cambiara drásticamente a actitudes tan violentas debía tener una razón…

Y sí que la tenía.

Lyserg vivió en Inglaterra, con su padre y madre. Su padre usaba la radiestesia sumada a sus habilidades de shaman para su trabajo como detective. Y como tal, le dio a Lyserg la tarea de encontrar la jaula que contenía a su espíritu acompañante, el hada Morphine. Y el día que la encontró fue el mismo día que sus padres fueron asesinados por un shaman con un espíritu de fuego: Hao.

—¿Buscas vengarte de él?

Los seis (Ryu, Tokagero, Yoh, Amidamaru, Lyserg y su hada Morphine) estaban sentados en la sala de espera.

—Sí —dijo entre dientes el de pelo verde, con la mirada llena de odio.

Yoh lo notó, pero esta vez, no dijo nada. No tenía que hacerlo. Él prefería actuar.

Poco después salió el doctor quien les dijo que sus amigos estaban bien, pudo tratar sus heridas, pero tendrían que estar en observación hasta el día siguiente. La verdad es que Yoh ya sabía que saldrían bien, al parecer Ryu también. El único que lucía realmente aliviado era Lyserg.

Yoh sonrió.

—Entonces… —Ryu lo miro y Lyserg también, los dos expectantes a lo que fuera a decir— ¿vamos a cenar por ahí? Sé de una fonda...

Al día siguiente Horo y Len ya habían salido del hospital. El último nada contento con haber pasado la noche ahí, deshaciéndose de las vendas en sus brazos mientras se dirigía a la sala de espera junto con los demás. Cuando se toparon con Lyserg en la sala de espera realmente se pusieron alerta.

—Lo lamento mucho. Yo me encargaré de pagar la cuenta del hospital —les dijo, inclinando levemente la cabeza. Se irguió y le extendió un cheque a Yoh, quien estaba más cerca—. Es un cheque en blanco, para que puedan reparar sus armas.

—¿Un cheque en blanco? —cuestionó Len, encontrado la situación algo absurda.

Lyserg estaba por irse, pero antes de poder caminar sintió el brazo de Yoh por sobre sus hombros.

—Como ya salieron, propongo que vayamos a almorzar. Creo que ustedes mismos tienen que escuchar la historia de Lyserg —miró al aludido quien se le quedó viendo como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

De vuelta al hotel con Jamie, el adolescente empacaba sus cosas en su mochila de viaje. El cambio de ropa que Toothiana hizo para esa semana, su libro, su bolsa de dormir, el mapa y provisiones junto con otras cositas. Al terminar, fue a ver la mochila de su hermana, asegurándose de que tuviera su ropa bien acomodada, su bolsa de dormir y las provisiones también. Ni se sorprendió al notar que no lo estaban. Ya sin decir más, volteó la mochila y dejó caer todo su contenido sobre la cama.

La ropa hecha bola la dobló, poniéndola primero, pues llegaban a durar hasta tres días con el mismo cambio. Después puso su bolsa de dormir, seguido de las provisiones que llevarían. Si bien los guardianes les echaban la mano, no podían depender de ellos todo el tiempo, tenían un deber mundial después de todo. Normalmente los visitaban cada tercer día, casi siempre Bunnymund, de vez en cuando Norte. Sandman y Toothiana estaban ocupados día y noche así que eran menos sus visitas. Así que los surtían con lo necesario para no pasar ni una adversidad extrema y, de vez en cuando, un lujillo como dulces o un postre, cortesía de Bunnymund… porque Toothiana era en extremo cuidadosa con sus dientes.

Cuando terminó con las provisiones, tomó el cuaderno de su hermanita y sus ya gastados colores. No dibujaba muy bien, pero ella se entretenía mucho haciéndolo, y le gustaba. Siempre que dibujaba lo hacía con una sonrisa. Así que era una provisión indispensable para ella. Tanto así, que la niña acababa de pedirle permiso para ir a comprar otro paquete en la pequeña tienda que estaba cerca del motel. No se lo iba a negar.

Mientras ojeaba los dibujos de su hermana, algo cayó del cuaderno. Curioso, recogió la pequeña hoja que había terminado en el suelo, al tocarla se dio cuenta de que no era una hoja. Era una foto. Y antes de si quiera voltearla, ya sabía cuál era.

Una foto de él, ella y su madre. La única que quedó después del incendió donde perdió la vida. Cuando él tenía diez y Sophie tres.

Después de conocer al oficial Kalim (mismo que fue el encargado suyo y de Sophie) regresó a su casa demasiado feliz para toparse con la primera tragedia de su vida. Y que esperaba fuera la única. Su madre había muerto, en el incendio que consumió su hogar. Al parecer se originó en la cocina, no importaban los detalles. Tanto él como Sophie se habían quedado solos… y su hermana apenas entendía lo que pasaba. Y justo cuando creyó que todo se había perdido, Jack llegó nuevamente… y los demás guardianes también. Ellos fueron su nueva familia.

—¡Y ya llegamos!

Jamie se levantó, puso rápidamente la foto en el cuaderno de Sophie y lo hechó a la mochila. Los colores los tomó para tirarlos en el cesto de basura. Ya estaban tan cortos que ni la pequeña mano de Sophie los podía agarrar más. Después miró a Jack y el famoso Conejo de Pascua, Bunnymund, quien estaba de pie, a lado de la característica flor que sale justo después de que uno de sus agujeros se cierra.

—Ten Jamie— le dijo dándole una de las dos pequeñas bolsas oscuras que tenía—. Son chocolates, para ti —señalo la otra bolsita—. Esta es para la traviesa ¿Dónde está?

—Fue a comprar unos colores.

No debió haber dicho eso. El pooka abrió inmediatamente los ojos y se le cayó la bolsita, la cual Jack amablemente recogió, y por su mirada, era obvio que se esperaba esa reacción de Bunnymund.

—¿La dejaste salir sola? —Exclamó alterado— ¿Cuando hay otro grupo de shamanes aquí? Jamie, podrían hacerle algo…

—Ahorita viene, Bunnymund. No sé de qué te preocupas, Sophie es una buena shaman.

—Si se topa con uno no creo que haya problema ¡Pero si es un grupo es diferente y lo sabes! —le reclamó sumamente molesto.

Jamie simplemente desvió la mirada a Jack, buscando apoyo, pero al parecer su amigo, justo como él, acaba de recordar el problema de Sophie.

Cuando tuvieron que escoger un espíritu, obviamente Jack se volvió el de Jamie, era el más indicado, no sólo era su mejor amigo y prácticamente hermano. Era un fantasma, guardián… pero fantasma. Sin embargo, Sophie era otra historia. Pudo haber tomado un espíritu de la naturaleza, pero Bunnymund insistió en que un guardián sería más conveniente ya que todos ellos tenían más de trescientos años vivos, el poder espiritual de cada uno de ellos era muy bueno. Sin embargo para poder hacer una posesión de almas o de objetos era necesario que Sophie usara parte de su poder espiritual en otorgarles a los guardianes la condición de fantasmas, de otra manera sería como si Sophie se volviera guardián y no creyeran en ella. La atravesarían y no podía entrar en contacto con nada. Fueron muchos intentos fallidos hasta dar con esa solución… y cuando lo hicieron, ni Bunnymund, Toothiana, Norte o Sandman podían ser espíritus de Sophie, su propio poder era demasiado para la cantidad de poder espiritual de Sophie. Sandman era casi tan antiguo como el Universo, Bunnymund estaba vivo desde antes que los humanos poblaran el planeta, Toothiana era casi tan antigua como las Montaña y Norte, si bien no era tan antiguo (un siglo o dos más viejo que Jack[2]) tenía tanta magia que no era posible que Sophie lo soportara. Si quiera intentar una posesión de almas de 5 segundos le debilitaba a tal grado que no podía ni sostenerse. Por eso tenía a Babytooth. Ella era una versión más pequeña de Toothiana, una porción de ella. Una cantidad de poder que Sophie podía controlar. Pero de igual manera implicaba dividir y usar dos veces su cantidad de poder espiritual… lo cual en una batalla uno a uno estaría bien… si terminaba rápido. Pero contra más de uno…. Habría problemas.

Bunnymund tenía razón en eso. Y aunque al parecer Horo Horo no le haría nada a Sophie, no podía correr riesgos con quien sabe quien estuviera él… ni mucho menos asegurar que fueran los únicos shamanes en la ciudad.

—Vamos a buscarla.

—Obviamente—contestó Bunnymund, quien rápidamente salió de ahí, a su velocidad de Pooka.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Lyserg ya había dejado el pequeño restaurante donde almorzó con Yoh, Len, Horo Horo y Ryu. Aunque Yoh, aparente líder del grupo, le había dicho que no tenía ningún problema en que se quedara, Lyserg no lo iba a aceptar. No podía. Yoh había probado ser fuerte, como esa clase de amigos que estaba buscando, sin embargo, no podía aceptar estar con él. Se sentía tan mal consigo mismo por ser tan débil ante él… a eso sólo tenía que sumarle ese pequeño momento en que vio a Hao en Yoh. Eso lo desconcertó bastante…

De repente sintió el calor más abrumador. Se estiró un poco el cuello de su camiseta. Estados Unidos había resultado demasiado caluroso para él, que estaba más que acostumbrado al clima de Londres.

Morphin le tocó la mejilla, él la miró y su hada le señaló la tienda por la que pasaba.

—¿Que compre agua? —su hada asintió.

No era mala idea, la verdad, así que como raras veces sucedía, el chico hizo caso a Morphine y entró a la tienda para comprar una botella de agua. Cuando bien pudo haberse quitado su gabardina verde, lo cual le hubiera salido gratis. Pero bueno…

Fue directamente a los congeladores donde ponían las sodas y refrescos, pero no tenía ganas de diabetes gratis, sólo quería refrescarse un poco así que tomó su botella y fue a pagar.

No hubiera prestado atención a la niña delante de él de no ser porque había estado más tiempo de lo normal esperando a pagar, y eso que la niña y él eran los únicos en la fila. Era rubia, traía una camiseta de manga corta, una falda sobre unos shorts y tenis. Ella contaba nerviosamente las monedas que estaban esparcidas sobre la banda donde ponen los productos y el cajero la miraba con expresión aburrida.

—Niña, ya contaste tres veces —le dijo el hombre.

—Estoy segura que sí los tenía —expresó la niña en un puchero— ¡Ay no! A ver… son cinco, diez…

El cajero suspiró, y entonces miró a Lyserg y le señaló la siguiente caja, que aunque tenía dos personas, era la rápida. Y él se hubiera cambiado… de no ser porque la niña tenía un oráculo virtual magenta.

—¿Te falta dinero? —preguntó de repente, en tono amable.

Ella se giró a verlo curiosa, pero después desvió la mirada apenada.

—Creo —pero inmediatamente lo volvió a ver directamente, con obvia preocupación—pero los había contado, si tenía… a lo mejor se me cayeron porque traía el dinero en la mano.

Lyserg se acercó un poco más y le tendió la botella al cajero.

—Póngalo junto. Yo pago.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el cajero.

—Sí, no hay problema.

El hombre se encogió de hombros, mientras que la niña miraba a Lyserg con tanta felicidad que el chico podía jurar que los ojos le brillaban.

—Gracias, muchas gracias. Ten —le dijo tendiéndole todas las monedas con las que tenía planeado pagar. Realmente eran bastantes pues le llenaban la mano.

—No es necesario, en serio —le dijo regresándole la sonrisa, sólo que más discreta—. Mejor guárdalo, se te puede ofrecer más adelante y no me gustaría dejarte sin nada. Sólo asegúrate de ponerla esta vez en un monedero.

El cajero le dijo el precio a pagar y él sacó el dinero, siendo la niña la que recibió la bolsa con su compra y la botella de Lyserg.

Para cuando el inglés recibió su cambio y se giró a la niña, esta ya le tenía tendida el agua.

—Aquí está, espero que no te moleste que me quede con la bolsa, pero ahí puedo guardar las monedas.

—Adelante —le ánimo, ella sonrió otra vez.

Ambos salieron de la tienda al mismo tiempo, ella muy feliz admirando la caja de colores que quería comprar y él hidratándose un poco. Cuando estuvieron en la puerta él se giró a verla. Ya no tenía caso aplazar el asunto.

—Oye ¿participas en el torneo de shamanes?

La niña dio un salto en su lugar, asustada. Se giró a ver a Lyserg con temor y sorpresa. Al parecer no estaba prestando mucha atención hasta que él le habló.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — su voz sonaba temblorosa.

Lyserg realmente se preguntó si ella era lo suficientemente fuerte. El estar ante otro posible shaman parecía asustarla y no era muy brillante, pero bueno… era una niña algo distraída al parecer.

—Tu oráculo virtual me lo dijo —contestó.

—¡Aaah! —exclamó entendiendo como llegó a esa conclusión. Se abstuvo de rodar los ojos— ¿Tú también?

Él asintió y le mostró su oráculo virtual.

—Me llamo Lyserg Diethel y estoy en busca de amigos —quitó la parte de fuertes. No podía decirle eso a una niña. Más que nada porque sabía que si lo agregaba podría ponerla alerta y no lo llevaría a conocer a sus acompañantes. Porque no era posible que una niña anduviera sola… bueno, él era un niño, pero era otro asunto diferente. La rubia frente a él lucía mucho más inocente de lo que él lo hizo a esa edad—. Ella es Morphine —dijo, dándole la señal a Morphine de que saliera.

—¡Un hada! —exclamó la rubia emocionada al ver a Morphine— Eres muy linda Morphine.

La hada rosa sonrió ante el halago y se acercó a Sophie, volando a su alrededor.

—Yo también tengo un hada —le dijo entonces, tanto a Morphine como a él—. ¿La puedes ver? —miro a Lyserg.

Él miró a su alrededor, buscando al espíritu de la pequeña pero nada, regresó a verla a ella.

—No, la verdad no.

—¿Y tú Morphine?

Y para sorpresa del inglés su hada asintió y voló hasta ponerse en el hombro izquierdo de la rubia donde poco a poco, empezó a formarse una figura verde y peluda. Cuando ya lucía más tangible se percató que no era pelo, eran plumas verdes que ante movimiento del ser brillaban de azul. Cuando al fin la pudo ver por completo, lo que veía no era un hada como Morphine, sino que parecía más bien un hada cruzada con un colibrí. Tenía alas transparentes en lugar de ave, pero tenía una especie de cola de plumas, y su rostro era humano, con una nariz puntiaguda, y un ojo azul y el otro violeta.

—Su nombre es Babytooth… Y el mío es Sophie Bennett.

Lysergo abrió los ojos de la impresión… ¡era la hermana del chico que conoció Horo Horo!

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si en serio era ella, para asegurarse más que por que lo dudara, Morphine se lo impidió, pues voló inmediatamente a su lado, viendo atrás de él. Se giró al reconocer esa actitud en su hada. Delante de él, a unos 10 metros estaban los tres hombres que había atacado en su búsqueda de amigos fuertes… y a quienes había vencido y dejado noqueados en el suelo sin ofrecerles el mínimo de ayuda.

Tenía que admitir que hasta él estaría enojado si le hubieran hecho lo mismo.

—Lyserg Diethel… al fin te encontramos— dijo uno de ellos.

Era obvio lo que querían.

—Vayamos a otro lugar a hablar, aquí hay mucha gente —entonces miró a Sophie—. Sophie, fue un placer conocerte pero debo irme. Necesito arreglar unas cuentas pendientes. Disfruta tus colores.

Pasó de ella, esperando a que los hombres lo siguieran y estuvieran tan enojados con él que no repararan en el oráculo virtual de Sophie. Miró a Morphine, y hablando muy bajo preguntó:

—¿Me están siguiendo?

Ella asintió.

—¿Dejaron a Sophie sola?

Pasó al menos un segundo antes de que el hada volviera a asentir.

—Bien, posesiona el péndulo. Se aproxima una pelea.

Lo que Lyserg no sabía era que Sophie Bennett, al igual que su hermano y sus amigos los guardianes, no se quedaba de brazos cruzados cuando un amigo estaba en problemas. Y ella sabía que Lyserg lo estaba. Porque esos temibles hombres tenían un oráculo virtual cada uno y no parecía que fueran a simplemente platicar con Lyserg.

Cuando se aseguró de que no la escucharían y no la notarían… Sophie los siguió.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Afortunadamente para Horo Horo, encontrar a Kororo no llevo mucho tiempo… como una hora más o menos. Y después de disculparse como unas cien veces, arrodillarse, suplicar perdón y comprometerse al sufrimiento eterno en la otra vida… Kororo lo perdonó.

Todo eso, porque al Ainu se le fue la lengua halagando a Morphine con lo bonita que era.

¿Quién diría que su espíritu sería tan celosa?

Ahora estaba de regreso al restaurante, esperando que sus amigos siguieran ahí. Aún tenían mucho que recorrer y todavía decidir qué pasaría con Jamie y su hermana. Con la llegada de Lyserg posiblemente se complicaban las cosas. Después de vivir una experiencia como aquella era obvio que fueran más cautelosos con quien aceptaban. Y si en efecto, incluían a los hermanos, ya serían muchos. Llamarían mucho la atención.

Pero bueno. Como Lyserg ahora estaba en el grupo también tendría que opinar y quién sabe si quisiera.

—Kuru…

Horo Horo volteó a ver a su espíritu quien volaba a su lado, la cual no dejaba de ver al frente. Este miró en aquella dirección y notó… ¿una manche verde que volaba?

—¿Qué es e…?

No terminó porque la mancha verde se le estampó en la cara con fuerza, más precisamente en la frente. El chico lanzó un quejido después del cual se llevó la mano al área afectada que muy probablemente se pondría roja.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS!? —exclamó exaltado. Una mancha no podía producir ese daño… menos iba a volar.

Sin embargo, el sonido de su espíritu lo distrajo, y al verla, notó que con uno de sus brazitos sostenía a una especie de hada o colibrí, con alas caídas. Parecía una cruza.

—¿Un hada?

Con esas palabras, el hadita pareció revitalizarse, pues se irguió y separó de Kororo, moviendo sin cesar sus alas y haciendo vibrar todo su cuerpo. Después miró a Horo Horo, con algo parecido a felicidad y se le acercó rápido. El ainu cerró los ojos, esperando algún otro impacto, pero en lugar de eso sintió cómo estiraban de su banda. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, pudo ver que el hadita estiraba y estiraba de ella.

—Oye, no sé qué seas pero… ¿necesitas mi ayuda?

El Hadita se detuvo entonces. Dio una vuelta hacia atrás se separó un poco más de la cara de Horo Horo y asintió repetidas veces.

—Supongo que eres un espíritu ¿verdad?

Otra vez, el hadita asintió y voló en dirección a uno de los anuncios de "For Sale" que había en una de las casas de esa calle. Horo Horo se acercó a donde estaba y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca para ver con claridad al hadita, esta puso sus pequeñas manitas en la S, después la O y al final la F.

—¿Sof? Amiguita no te entiendo nada.

¿Qué clase de mensaje era SOF? En serio… a menos que fuera un mensaje en clave. Ya no pudo seguir pensando al respecto, porque sintió unos golpecitos en su oráculo virtual, al ver qué lo provocaba se fijó que era Kororo. El espíritu al notar, la atención de su amo, lo miró alarmada, después señalo letrero. Y una vez más golpeó varias veces el oráculo.

—Sof y el oráculo virtual, Sof y el oráculo virtual… —repetía tratando de resolver el enigma. Con los ojos cerrados, posiblemente para concentrarse mejor.

Y qué bueno, porque así no podía ver como la hadita rodaba los ojos, se golpeaba así misma la frente y hacía la cabeza para atrás exasperada por la lentitud del shaman de pelo azul.

Jamás se imaginó que hubiera gente tan tonta.

—Sof… ¡CLARO! ¡SOPHIE!

La hadita extendió las manos hacia arriba, en un claro ademan que expresaba su mudo "¡Al fin!" Kororo suspiró, Horo Horo era un poco astuto, pero no brillante.

—¿Eres el espíritu de Sophie verdad?...¿¡Está en problemas!?

El espíritu del hada asintió frenéticamente.

—¿Y qué hay de Jamie o Jack?

Ante esa pregunta, ella hizo como si mirara a varios lados, después lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

—No los encuentras… vayamos primero a donde Sophie, después la llevamos con su hermano ¿está bien?

Ella no le dijo más, simplemente dio media vuelta, dándole a entender al ainu que la siguiera.

* * *

[1]Esto es completamente invención mía. La teoría es que los niños, al creer tienen esta luz/magia whatever que se ve en su mirada. Cuando crecen y dejan de creer en todo ello esta no se extingue sino que se hace más pequeña, hasta ser casi minúscula.  
[2]En una entrevista William Joyce mencionó que aunque la película era una adaptación libre de los libros, la veía como un suceso 300 años después del final de estos. Basandonos en este comentario y los sucesos en el libro hasta el tercero (el de Toothiana) Norte sería unos años mayor que Jack… posiblemente 30-40 años. Sin embargo yo digo que un siglo o dos… solo porque si :D


	3. Amigos en Oferta pt2

**Disclaimer: Nuevamente, Shaman King no me pertence ni ROTG/Guardians of Childhood. Esta es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

**Quiero agradecer, como siempre, a mi BETA Solei Dantés, tanto por la beteada y el review, así como a Meam. Gracias hermosas ;D. También quiero decirles que próximamente subiré la portada del fic :) **

* * *

En el momento en que escuchó que algo azotaba contra el suelo y que los hombres empezaron a reir y burlarse de Lyserg, fue cuando Sophie al fin se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

—Lyserg —murmuró, con miedo y preocupada.

La niña estaba amarrada al tronco de un árbol. Y había oído –porque no se atrevió a ver- toda la golpiza que le habían dado al joven de pelo verde.

Al principio todo normal, iba a ver una pelea entre Lyserg y ellos, y la verdad es que el chico lucía muy seguro de sí mismo. Sin embargo, las cosas salieron mal.

Lyserg los atacó con su arma, una especie de cordón con una punta de cristal al final, donde se encontraba Morphine. Uno de ellos, el hombre anciano de lentes, hizo que su espíritu construyera un muro de cartas, el cual Morphine perforó con facilidad, pero era una trampa. Porque cuando las cartas se desvanecieron Morphine había terminado dentro de una jaula dorada.

Tal cosa sorprendió tanto a Lyserg como a Sophie, quien no pudo reprimir su grito de sorpresa al saber que el chico estaba en problemas, cosa que provocó que los tres hombres la notaran junto con el jovencito que realmente entró en pánico al verla ahí.

_—¡Sophie, vete!- Le gritó. _

_Pero no señor. Si Sophie podía presumir de ser algo, eso era valiente. Ella estaba más que dispuesta para defender al chico de esos hombres… salvo un pequeño detalle: la niña no tenía su artículo para la posesión y ni tiempo le dio para hacer una posesión de almas con Babytooth para cuando sintió que algo la alzaba de la playera. Rápidamente se llevó las manos al final de su camisa, manteniéndola bien sujeta para que no se viera nada. Después notó qué fue lo que la levantó del suelo a esa altura_

_—¡El monstruo del lago Nes!_

_—Goldberg, niña —dijo el hombre del afro._

—_¡Bájeme! —exigió lo más amenazante que pudo, pero sus facciones no ayudaban mucho._

_—¿Otra niña aquí? ¿Creí que era el torneo de shamanes no una guardería? —dijo despectivamente el anciano._

_—¡Dejenla en paz! —exclamó Lyserg molesto—. Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto._

_—A mi no me parece. Esta niña tenía toda la intención de defenderte mocoso —dijo el más corpulento—. Propongo que primero nos encarguemos de Lyserg. Después de ella._

_Esa declaración sólo provocó que Sophie se asustara, así que hizo lo único que parecía coherente en esa situación, y que siempre le dijeron que hiciera si estaba en peligro. Pedir ayuda._

_—¡Babytooth vuela!_

_La hadita salió a toda velocidad de ahí. Si Lyserg o los otros hombres hubiera sido capaz de oírla, o sentir cómo una pequeña porción de su posesión de objetos era usada, solamente hubieran visto un destello verde pasar ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, no lo lograron, pero sí que se quedaron algo extrañados con esa orden._

_Después de eso, la ataron al árbol (cuerda cortesía del hombre corpulento al que se referían como Salvaje Pan), al caer en cuenta que había mandado a su espíritu a quién sabe dónde. O sea que cuando terminaran con Lyserg, deshacerse de ella sería más fácil. Así que empezaron a atacar, golpear e insultar al chico que no podía hacer otra cosa que recibir los golpes e intentar defenderse. O eso fue lo último que vio ella antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar con el sentido del oído._

El chico de pelo verde estaba completamente apaleado en el suelo, poco podía sostenerse.

—Vaya que resultó ser un debilucho —dijo el hombre del afro que escuchó se llama Little Lake.

—Cuando un shaman se queda sin su espíritu acompañante se vuelve un inútil— mencionó el anciano, burlonamente, lo llamaban Green Gram.

—¡Entonces acabemos con él! —soltó el Salvaje Pan, empezando a tronarse los nudillos, aunque el tener un bastón en su campo de visión lo distrajo.

—¿Y quién dijo que tu acabarías con él?

Sin embargo, una fuerte corriente de aire corrió robando la atención de los tres hombres pues se cubrieron el rostro de lo fuerte que era. Sophie cerró los ojos, sus cabellos del fleco chocando contra su propia cara y entonces lo sintió.

Frío.

Sonrió victoriosa, aunque no pasara nada… aún.

Por su parte Lyserg fue la única víctima inmediata de la fría corriente pues ni pudo hacer algo para cubrirse, sintiendo un escalofrío y después quedar a merced del frío que no podía quitarse ni moviéndose porque la verdad que le dolía demasiado.

—Horo Horo... —murmuró, recordando inmediatamente al shaman que se había enfrentado un día antes.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó el anciano—¿un clima frío de esa clase en esta época?

Su respuesta llego a él, y a sus otros dos compañeros al sentir algo HELADO chocar con fuerza contra la parte trasera de sus cabezas… al menos en caso de Green Gram y Salvaje Pan. Little Lake lo recibió en la espalda que era cubierta por esa anticuada camisa de tela delgada.

Los tres lanzaron un alarido por la baja temperatura de lo que los golpeó. Buscaron la causa de tal frío y encontraron en el suelo restos de nieve blanca. Como si recién hubiera caído.

Sophie rió, llamando la atención de los hombres quienes nuevamente recibieron otro ataque por atrás, provocando una reacción idéntica a la anterior, haciendo que Sophie volviera a reír… y que una sonrisa burlona apareciera en labios de Lyserg, que, aunque no veía muy bien, sí que oía los chillidos de sus atacantes.

Sólo que esta vez que los hombres buscaron al culpable, lo encontraron… o mejor dicho, los encontraron: porque a unos metros frente a ellos, estaban dos jovencitos, más altos que Lyserg. Uno de pelo blanco y el otro de pelo café. El último estaba con una bola de nieve en una de sus manos, como si fuera un lanzador de beisbol en el montículo, a punto de lanzar. Y el otro tenía un cayado en su mano izquierda el cual tenía apoyada en el mismo hombro. En la otra tenía una bola de nieve, la cual lanzaba al aire y volvía atrapar, lanzaba y volvía atrapar…

—Debería darles vergüenza, montoneros —les dijo el castaño—. Tres contra uno, y encima atacar a una niña indefensa.

—No deberían meterse en asuntos donde no los llaman. O podrían terminar como el chiquillo de aquí —dijo el Salvaje Pan dándole una patada a Lyserg en el suelo.

La patada la dio en el estomago del chico, y le sacó el aire que había logrado retomar después de la paliza. Lyserg se llevó las manos al estomago por el dolor y se hizo ovillo. Era patético… era tan débil.

—¿Dónde no nos llaman? —oyó decir a alguien ¿furioso?

—Sophie ¿Conoces a ese chico de ahí? —distinguió al castaño ¿Era conocido de Sophie?

—¡Sí, Jamie!

Su hermano. Lyserg entonces pudo percibir un fuerte poder espiritual, todo proveniente del recién llegado.

Jamie y Jack se vieron, como todo shaman y espíritu que se respeten, ya no había necesidad de decirse nada. Rápidamente Jack le tendió el cayado, el castaño lo aceptó, dejando caer su propia bola de nieve.

—Lo siento, pero justo nos acaban de llamar aquí —dijo Jack, con su característica ironía. La bola de nieve en su mano cayó, porque el chico había terminado convertido en una bola completamente blanca con dos ojos azules más grandes de lo normal y cuatro flecos rebeldes.

Los hombres se impresionaron ante lo sucedido.

—¡ES UN ESPIRITU, EL OTRO MOCOSO ES SU SHAMAN!

— ¡JACK POSESIONA EL CAYADO!

En una de sus palmas fue a dar la esfera que ahora era Jack, la cual fusionó con el infaltable cayado del espíritu del invierno.

—¡Eso no será suficiente para detenernos idiota! —le dijo Little Lake haciendo que apareciera su espíritu.

Cuando la posesión terminó, el cayado se había vuelto más intrincado del largo mango, ya no era de madera, sino que parecía estar hecho de cristales. La punta era puntiaguda y afilada, y la parte de arriba tenía escarcha.

Y Jamie pudo notar al espíritu frente a él, por quien deliberadamente se le iluminó la cara.

—¡ES EL MOUSTRO DEL LAGO NES! —soltó derrochando toda la emoción de un niño descubriendo regalos debajo del pino en Navidad— Debo estar soñando— dijo, casi dopado de felicidad ante ese mítico encuentro que tanto había estado soñando como fanático de lo paranormal.

—¡JAMIE, UBICATE!

La voz de Jack lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de las múltiples y filosas cartas que iban en su dirección. Más por reflejo que por estrategia se llevó el cayado frente a él, haciendo topar la punta en el suelo y creando un remolino de viento alrededor de este, el cual le sirvió como escudo del ataque.

—Ok, lo siento. Cuando termine todo esto…

—¡Estarás muerto!

—¡Detrás de ti! —advirtió Jack.

Jamie se preparó y después dio un salto hacia atrás en una voltereta. El remolino se desvaneció y el ancla poseída paso justo debajo de él. Cuando logró caer al suelo, intentó hacerlo de pie, pero rápidamente una de sus piernas cedió y terminó con la rodilla en el suelo. No era tan grácil como Jack. Se apresuró en levantarse y correr en la otra dirección hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos para separarse de ellos pero no para darles una ventaja. Se dio la media vuelta y agradeció tener a los tres frente a él. Así sería un poco más fácil.

—Hora de divertirnos— dijo y ondeó su cayado de manera horizontal, logrando invocar una fuerte corriente de aire helado con algunas bolas de nieve. Algo pequeño, pero debido a la época, para esos hombres parecería una ventisca.

Little Lake invocó a Goldberg para protegerse con su masivo cuerpo, Green Gram invocó su muro de cartas para cubrirse. El único que recibió directamente el ataque fue el Salvaje Pan porque no tenía manera de defenderse de tal potencia y terminó siendo lanzado muy lejos.

Los otros dos resistían la ventisca, analizando a su nuevo oponente del que no sabían nada. Para empezar, era obvio su dominio sobre la nieve y, al parecer, el viento.

—Ellos jamás hablaron de este chico —gritó el anciano al otro joven que quedaba.

—Da igual —dijo el otro—. También acabaremos con él.

—Sólo inténtenlo —los retó Jamie, con determinación en la mirada—. Se arrepentirán de haberse metido con mi hermana… y de lastimar a su amigo.

Lyserg ya se había repuesto un poco, y había logrado ver muy bien las habilidades de Jamie quien, justo como Horo Horo su poder era sobre la nieve, pero… era tan diferente. Por la manera en la que peleaba contra sus enemigos, era como si fuera uno con ese elemento de la naturaleza, como si fueran dos amigos burlando a dos adultos amargados. Desesperándolos, molestándolos, eludiéndolos y atacándolos al final con su cayado cubierto de hielo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir como algo pasaba a su lado. Apenas y se dio cuenta de que fue uno de los shamanes. Green Gram.

—Dos fuera, falta uno.

—Si quieres que tu hermana muera, así será.

Lyserg palideció, Jamie también. Aun contra toda probabilidad el Salvaje Pan, ya recuperado, estaba a un lado de una temblorosa Sophie con el ancla poseída por su espíritu a unos centímetros de la cara de Sophie.

—Un golpe y se muere

—¡Cobarde! —le gritó el castaño.

—¿En serio? —Cuestionó el hombre— Es el torneo de shamanes, no hay ninguna regla que prohíba matar a tus contrincantes antes. Hasta te convendría, al final sólo será uno de nosotros.

Jamie miró asqueado a lo que el hombre acababa de decir.

—Te lo dije Jamie…

Jack salió del cayado, era obvio que no pondría en peligro la vida de Sophie de aquella manera. Ni él ni Jamie lo permitirían, deshacer la posesión era la única opción.

—Los shamanes son retorcidos y ambiciosos. Los que quedan ahora no le llegan ni a los talones a los que conoció Bunnymund en la Era Dorada —declaró, con seriedad. Algo raro en él.

—¡Idiotas! ¡JAMAS BAJEN LA GUARDIA ANTE EL ENEMIGO!

Jack volvió a sonreír, en un cambio total de ánimo, y miró por sobre su hombro a Little Lake que los iba a atacar.

—¿Y quién te dijo que bajamos la guardia?

No lo vio venir, en el momento en que Jack habló alguien lo había golpeado directamente en el rostro. Perdió la posesión y terminó yendo directo hacia el suelo, con tanta fuerza que levantó tierra hasta que se detuvo.

—Poco hombre —dijo su atacante cuando estuvo en el suelo. Después miró a Jack y a Jamie—Con que hielo ¿eh? —les sonrió— Ustedes y yo nos llevaremos muy bien.

—Te lo dije Jack, Horo Horo es un tipo decente —dijo Jamie viendo a su espíritu con ironía. El albino desvió la mirada. No tenía ganas de darle la razón a su amigo en ese momento.

—Creo que ustedes olvidan algo —dijo el hombre que amenazaba a Sophie— ¡CAPITAN ROJO!

No hubo oportunidad de atacar o si quiera moverse, el golpe había sido rápido, conciso y de tal magnitud que el tronco del árbol termino hecho pedazos, que salieron disparados en dirección contraria, ocasionando una gran nube de polvo.

—¡SOPHIE! —gritaron los chicos. Pero a Lyserg se le desgarró la garganta con ello.

Ese tipo había matado a Sophie ¡Por su culpa! Si no hubiera sido tan débil para perder a Morphine, para enfrentarse a ellos, al menos para hacerla escapar ¿Qué clase de Shaman era? No tenía derecho a nada. No entendía como se le ocurrió en primer lugar buscar amigos. Y ahora por su propia incompetencia alguien inocente…

—¡Pero hasta para eso tiene que presumir!

La voz de Horo Horo, o mejor dicho, el comentario, llamó la atención del inglés, quien miró en la misma dirección que él lo hacía, donde el polvo que se había levantado se fue disipando, dejando ver los trozos del tronco en el suelo, y la figura de dos personas, dejando boquiabierto al chico.

—¡Len Tao! ¡Sophie!

El chino estaba de pie, encarando al Salvaje Pan, y aferrada a él como si fuera un escudo protector estaba Sophie, aún con los ojos cerrados. Los dos sin ningún rasguño.

—Len… creí que destruí tu arma.

—Y lo hiciste.

El chino alzó su otra mano, esa que no podían ver los demás pues estaba de perfil a ellos, dejando ver el artículo que poseía.

—Eso es… —Salvaje Pan no lo podía creer lo que había en la mano de Len— ¡Una caja de colores!

—Así es —sonrió de manera maliciosa—. Eres tan insignificante que inclusive haciendo una posesión con unos simples colores pude bloquear tu ataque. Eso sí que debería darte vergüenza.

Len deshizo la posesión y vio a Sophie, quien seguía aferrada a él. Ella al notar la intensa fuerza de su mirada levantó la vista.

—Ten —le dio la caja—Ahora lárgate. De este sujeto me encargó yo.

Ella pareció asustada por el tono y manera de ser de Len, pero aceptó la caja y se fue.

—¡Basón! —llamó Len a su espíritu quien inmediatamente apareció en la palma abierta de su mano— ¡Posesión de Almas!

—No me subestimes, mocoso arrogante—espetó Salvaje Pan— ¡Una posesión de almas jamás le ganará a una posesión de objetos.

—Se arrepentirán tanto de venir a defender al malcriado de Lyserg —fue el turno del Little Lake que ahora lucía con el rostro amoratado por el golpe— ¡Y tú! —Señaló a Horo Horo— Pagarás por tu osadía.

Jack volvió al cayado, Jamie lo tomó antes de que cayera, y puso a Sophie detrás de él.

—Bunnymumnd, si se pone peligroso, llévate a Sophie.

Horo Horo lo miró sin entender, pero lo dejo pasar. Tenían otros asuntos que atender.

El castaño miró al anciano.

—Entonces creo que será entre usted y yo, viejo.

—Lo anterior fue un golpe de suerte.

—No… —Jamie sonrió ampliamente, el aire se arremolino en la punta de su cayado— ¡Fue un golpe de diversión!

Y con eso la batalla volvió a empezar. Horo Horo y Len tan sólo con su posesión de almas y Jamie con la de objetos.

¿Por qué?

Después de haberlos atacado, de destruir sus armas ¿por qué? Y Jamie… era obvio que lo hacía por su hermana, sin embargo, pudo habérsela llevado en cualquier momento sin que los demás se dieran cuenta y aun así se quedo a enfrentar a esos hombres. Y Sophie… ella no lo pensó ni dos veces antes de seguirlo.

—¿Por qué hacen esto? —alcanzó a decir

—Porque nuestro líder de equipo nos dijo que tú serías nuestro amigo.

Ante esas palabras abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido, la voz de Len había sonado tan cerca… Se giró un poco y lo vio a unos metros alejados de él de pie por muy poco tiempo pues regresó a la pelea.

—¡Ya déjense de tonterías! —dijo Little Lake mientras atacaba a Horo Horo, había logrado escuchar la plática— ¡LOS AMIGOS NO EXISTEN!

—El tiene razón… no me merezco amigos como ustedes porque soy demasiado de…

No terminó porque una bola de nieve le dio directamente en la espalda. Afortunadamente traía su gabardina así que no lo resintió tanto, pero no había duda, fue una bola de nieve.

Miró por sobre su hombro y se topó con Jamie que lo miraba con una mueca parecida a un puchero y seguía con el brazo extendido, sin intención alguna de ocultar que él fue el responsable de la bola de nieve.

—No sé qué te haya pasado, niño—le dijo más serio de lo que aparentaba con su cara, dejando caer el brazo—. Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, se merece estar solo.

—Es una vida horrible —oyó decir al espíritu en el Cayado— ¡Jamie, aquí viene!

El adolescente al escucharlo extendió el cayado hacia el frente, con la punta curveada por delante, lanzando otra corriente de aire que dio directo en el blanco. Después de eso corrió en la dirección a la que dio a parar su contrincante.

—Él tiene razón Lyzerg —volvió a decirle Len, alzando la voz para poder escucharse entre los sonidos de la batalla y debido a que estaba a una distancia más alejada de él—. Yoh me dijo esto: Que todos necesitamos algunos amigos… aunque sea para reír.

Dio otro saltó, esquivando el ataque del capitán rojo de pan, y aprovechando la distancia entre el ancla y su shaman corrió a toda velocidad hacia él.

—¡Haz cometido dos graves errores…!

Pan no se esperaba tal velocidad para ser una posesión de almas, llamó de regreso a su ancla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡El primero es haber atacado a las personas que deseaban tu amistad! —ya estaba delante de su enemigo. Y el espíritu acompañante estaba todavía a medio camino de su objetivo— Y el otro…—Se preparó con todas sus fuerzas, antes de soltar una patada directamente en el estomago de aquel hombre, con la planta del pie, lanzándolo lejos— ¡Piensas que nunca has tenido amigos y eso no es verdad!

—¡Exactamente! —habló Horo Horo esta vez. Aún peleando contra el monstruo de Little Lake— Puedo darme una idea de lo que piensan, y como amigos siempre nos apoyaremos. Lyserg… tú siempre has tenido una gran amistad a tu lado.

¿Una gran amistad?

—¡Te tengo, Morphine!

¡MORPHINE!

La reacción fue inmediata, Lyserg literalmente se incorporó, con las rodillas en el suelo, con los puños apoyándose, su mirada al otro extremo del campo, donde Sophie tenía en sus manos la jaula del hada.

Era cierto… todo ese tiempo, desde la muerte de sus padres… no, desde mucho antes. Morphine había estado siempre con él. Fue un regalo de su padre, era su espíritu acompañante. Su amiga.

—¡Morphine! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, poniéndose de pie, corriendo en dirección a ella. Ya la había abandonado una vez, no lo iba a volver a hacer cuando la oportunidad de recuperarla se había abierto frente a él.

No podía con su cuerpo, le dolía todavía. Sentía vibrar cada zona golpeada, que sus piernas cederían en cualquier momento pero no se detuvo, para nada. Él era el único que podía salvar a Morphine y lo haría costara lo que costara. Así se cayera inerte al suelo después de hacerlo.

Eso y más le debía.

Apenas iba a llegar y pisó mal, cayendo al suelo. Pero no lo hizo por completo pues puso los nudillos para sostenerse. Las manos le temblaron, las piernas apenas y le respondían, pero pudo levantarse.

Y delante de él estaba la jaula de Morphine.

—Ya habías corrido mucho —le dijo Sophie, sonriente—. Ella también te extraña.

Y la verdad, es que Lyserg sólo pudo hacer lo mismo. Sonreír por tener a su adorada amiga frente a él. Al fin. Como hace ocho años. Tomó el péndulo de cristal, la llave de la jaula.

—¡Eso si que no! —hablo Little Lake. Este esquivó el último intento de ataque del ainu y fue directo contra Lyserg y Sophie— ¡LOS MATARÉ A LOS DOS!

Lo siguiente que hubo fue un gran impacto que alzó el polvo y la tierra del lugar. Jamie, Len y Horo Horo, así como los otros dos shamanes se cubrieron el rostro, debido a la intensidad de la luz y el mismo aire.

—¿Otra vez? —maldijo Horo Horo, pero esta vez realmente molesto consigo mismo. El tipo se le escapó a él.

—No, Horo Horo.

El aludido se giró a ver a Jamie, quien estaba más cerca de lo que creyó, sonriendo.

—Los puedo sentir.

—¿A quién?

—A tus amigos.

No se había terminado de disipar el polvo y ya eran visibles las dos fuertes posesiones de los últimos integrantes que faltaban. Cubriendo a Sophie y Lyserg, estaban ni más ni menos que Yoh Asakura y Ryu con su espada de madera.

—Golpear a mi Lyserg de esta manera y amenazar a esta ternura de niña —el dueño de la voz dio dos pasos al frente, listo para la pelea—Yo, Ryu con su espada de madera, no se los permitiré.

—¡Llegan tarde! —fue lo único que les dijo Len.

La característica risa de Yoh se escuchó. Llamando la atención no sólo de Lyserg, sino de los hermanos Bennett, y en especial, de cierto espíritu de la diversión.

—Sabía que vendrías Len. No eres un chico malo después de todo.

—Lo que pasa es que no me gusta quedarme de brazos cruzados —dijo desviando la mirada.

Yoh rio entre dientes, de esa manera tan simpática como sólo él sabía.

—¿Y quedó algo para nosotros?

—¡No!

Yoh miró a Lyserg, quien lucía decidido, así que simplemente asintió. Después le tendió la mano a Sophie, sin mirarla precisamente a ella. La niña aceptó sin chistar, demasiado atenta al chico delante de ella y se hicieron hacia atrás. Ryu entendió perfectamente lo que seguía sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran. Y tomando por sorpresa a Little Lake que había atacado a sus amigos, lo atacó de manera horizontal, usando toda su posesión en mandarlo lejos.

Jamie y Len captaron el plan. Jamie golpeó a Green Gram directamente en la cabeza con la parte de su cayado que no terminaba en punta y después con una corriente de aire también lo terminó lanzando en aquella dirección. El chino, haciendo gala de sus habilidades había logrado llegar hasta donde terminó el Salvaje Pan y sin ningún problema lo lanzó hacia el mismo lugar donde estaban los demás.

—¡Quítense de encima! —gritó Little Lake que se retorcía por el gran peso de los dos encima suyo.

—¡Quítate tú! —le contestaron.

Pero se quedaron callados al sentir un tremendo poder espiritual encima suyo. Sobre ellos estaba ni más ni menos que Lyserg Diethel y su imponente posesión con su péndulo.

—Esto es por Morphine y causarle problemas a mis amigos...

¡ATAQUE DEL BIG BENG FANTASMAGORICO!

La pelea había terminado.

-.-.-.-.-

Bunnymund estaba a un lado de Sophie, no se separó en ningún sólo momento de ella desde que llegó. De hecho, él había intentado desatarla desde ese momento, pero cuando casi terminaba fue cuando ese tal Pan había decidido atacarla. Sintió que se moría del coraje por no poder hacer algo contra él, sin embargo, vio como rápidamente, ese chico de ojos dorados lograba destruir las cuerdas solamente con su poder espiritual, la tomaba con un brazo, pasaba de la posesión de almas a la de objetos con los colores en su otra mano y la protegía.

Después de eso, la siguió hasta que llegó con Jamie, y permaneció con ella cuando la pelea de tres contra tres se dio.

—Bunnymund, vamos por Morphine. Lyserg la necesita para defenderse.

Le pudo haber dicho que no, pero él mismo sentía que era un deber ante el cual no podían desentenderse, así que fue con ella. No podía hacer nada contra ellos, pero podía protegerla a ella y eso era suficiente.

Cuando ese tal Lyserg estuvo frente a frente a Sophie, Bunnymund se dio cuenta con pena que tampoco él tenía la chispa que Sophie y Jamie. Él, ni el chico Horo Horo lo hacían. Extrañamente el mal educado de Len –había aprendido que se llamaba—la tenía, tenue, casi inexistente y difusa. Pero ahí estaba.

Ahí fueron atacados otra vez, y Bunnymund estaba dispuesto a protegerlos a los dos, si tenía que llamar a sus soldados de piedras desde la madriguera lo haría. Eran fuertes y resistentes, podrían contra ellos.

Pero no fue necesario. Porque llegó _ese _chico.

Su poder espiritual era diferente al del resto, inclusive al del amigo que lo acompañaba. Pero lo que lo hacía en especial diferente, más que a otro shaman… es que lo vio.

En el momento en que él tomo la mano de Sophie, lo miró un momento, como si le pidiera permiso para llevársela. Ambos estuvieron tan asombrados que simplemente lo dejaron hacer lo que quiso. Y sus ojos estaban tan llenos de vida como los de sus protegidos.

-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Lyserg al fin se deshizo de su posesión y estuvo con sus dos pies en el suelo… cayó de sentón. O lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Jamie logró pasarse el brazo izquierdo del inglés por atrás de los hombros, mientras lo sostenía con su propio brazo derecho por la cintura

—¡Lyserg! —llamaron Ryu y Sophie muy preocupados.

—¿Estás bien, _Sherlock_? —preguntó Jamie con una media sonrisa. Lyserg se limitó a asentir ignorando el apodo.

—Sí, estoy bien —el chico levantó la cabeza un poco y miró a su hada que lo miraba con preocupación. Le sonrió —ahora lo estoy.

Para ese momento el grupo de siete ya estaba reunido. Lyserg se dio cuenta de que apenas y conocía al chico que impidió que pasara otra vergüenza, sabía que era el hermano de Sophie, pero hasta su nombre se le había olvido.

Jamie por otro lado, no dejaba de mirar a Horo Horo con algo de nervios. Era al único que conocía, y aunque sus amigos había probado ser buenas personas, la situación era un tanto incomoda. Y al parecer los otros lo sentían igual.

Len, había recordado que se llamaba, estaba estirando sus brazos con la vista convenientemente en otra dirección. El mayor del grupo, un hombre de pelo negro los miraba a él, Sophie y Jack con un interés que estaba muy mal disimulado. Después estaba el castaño, el cual parecía muy contento con todo.

Pero nadie hablaba.

Sophie fue la que rompió el hielo, porque sin decir agua va se acercó a Len y le dio un fuerte abrazo, de esos que Norte acostumbraba a darle a ella y Jamie donde los atrapaba con todo y brazos, aunque debido a las dimensiones no era tan fuerte.

—¡Gracias! —le dijo ella levantando un poco la cabeza. Len, como no era tan alto como los demás, la niña le llegaba poco más debajo de la barbilla.

Todos los demás, incluidos Bunnymund, Jack y Jamie miraron anonadados la escena.

—Si.. bueno.. —Len no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar. Si fuera un hombre lo golpearía o algo ¡PERO ERA UNA NIÑA! Como… como… su propia hermana. Y él nunca le levantaría la mano a Jun. Apenas y podía gritarle, y eso sólo cuando estaba realmente abochornado, sólo en esa ocasión

Y como el chino estaba tan ocupado en las comparaciones no pudo evitar el beso que la rubia le dio en la mejilla. Ocasionado varias cosas:

La risa incontrolable de Ryu y Horo Horo ante la cara inexpresiva de Len, el cual en nada se repuso y con todo y posesión de almas les daba su merecido por meterse donde no los llamaban; que Yoh se convirtiera en el escudo humano de Sophie que se escondía detrás de él de todo lo que le estaba diciendo su hermano sobre que tenía que tener más respeto con los demás, que no era correcto besar desconocidos, menos hombres y que nomás llegando al motel hablarían seriamente sobre lo sucedido; que Lyserg -quien seguía siendo ayudado por Jamie- deseará con todas sus fuerzas el desmayo porque en serio, no toleraba tanto grito y estaba muerto en vida, sólo quería descansar; y que Jack se riera como maniaco mientras sostenía a Bunnymund literalmente de las orejas para que no se le echara encima a Len Tao, según esto que por andar corrompiendo menores. Y como cada quien estaba ocupado en sus propios asuntos ni le prestaban la mínimo atención al único guardián que podían ver.

Yoh por su parte sólo sonreía, muy contento con el fin de ese día. Había ido a buscar un amigo y terminó con tres.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Un agujero se abrió en medio del pasto, de él salió Bunnymund, feliz por haberse asegurado de que Sophie y Jamie realmente estarían bien. Después de que se calmara el asunto, Bunnymund accedió a dejarlos ir, más que nada porque el chico Yoh lo había visto… De hecho, fue sólo por eso, aunque el apellido del chico no le traía buenos recuerdos, el hecho de que pudiera verlo le dio buena referencia, así que eso ayudó. Y bueno, eso y que hizo jurar a Jamie que a la hora de dormir, la niña estaría lo más alejada del tal Len, y se encargaría de moderar lo máximo posible a sus nuevos compañeros de viaje para que no se les saliera alguna idiotez que una niña como ella no pudiera escuchar.

Lanzó un suspiro, con una leve sonrisa. Esos dos niños habían pasado a ser como hijos suyos y de los demás guardianes hace diez años, con la muerte de su madre. A eso súmenle que los salvaron de haber muerto cuando con Pitch. Literalmente le debían sus vidas. No podían dejarlos solos y por eso se los llevaron a vivir con ellos. Más precisamente al pueblo de Santoff Clausen. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los habitantes de ese pueblo eran adultos, y unos cuantos bebés cuando ellos llegaron. Jamie no tenía a nadie con quien jugar de su edad y Sophie mucho menos. Los hermanos realmente se aislaron un poco de compañía de su edad. Así que ciertamente entendía la insistencia de Jamie por viajar con los otros shamanes. Tal vez menores —Ryu y Jamie eran los mayores ¡los demás eran menores por tres o cuatro años!— pero era el tipo de compañía que ambos hermanos necesitaban.

—Veo que todo fue de maravilla.

Bunnymund se detuvo. Conocía a la dueña de la voz y sabía que iría a buscarlo, pero no creyó que ella lo estuviera esperando.

—Pues ya ves que sí. Llevó varias horas ¿Pasó algo interesante?

Resopló y muy a fuerzas le contó todo lo que pasó. Detalle a detalle. Desde que llegó, hasta la despedida. Mencionando a cada uno de los presentes.

—¿Asakura? —Cuestionó ella al escuchar terminar el relato— ¿el mismo tipo de Asakura que conocemos tú y yo?

—Probablemente.

—¡Esa familia debió haberse extinguido hace como dos o tres siglos! —exclamó molesta

—Pues ya ves que no es así. Y no es todo…

—¿Cómo que no es todo? —preguntó ofendida porque se le ocultara un detalle.

—Por lo que pude escuchar de los shamanes… uno de ellos fue atacado hace ocho años, por un shaman en control de un espíritu de fuego. Y se llamaba Hao.

El sonido del relámpago al caer fue ensordecedor.

—¡Serafina contrólate! —le advirtió Bunnymund— Hay huevos por aquí y no quiero accidentes.

—¿Que me controlé? —Espetó al borde de la histeria— ¡No me pidas que me controle cuando uno de los shamanes más poderosos que haya existido esta participando en ese torneo tan mal llevado! ¡Otra vez!

—¡Pero aún hay esperanza! Si Jamie y Sophie no lo logran, este ese chico Yoh. Algo me dice que él sería excelente, tiene lo que se necesita. Lo que estamos buscando...

—Tal vez… pero sigue siendo un Asakura. Y yo no me pienso arriesgar con eso —dio la media vuelta marchándose de ahí—. Ya he perdido mucho en esta guerra. No arriesgaré a mi última apuesta.

Siguió adelante, pero se detuvo en el acto. Justo antes de que el boomerang característico de conejo le diera en la cara.

—¿Qué fue eso? —chilló, nada contenta con eso.

Bunnymund alzó su mano, atrapando el Boomerang.

—Jamie y Sophie no son apuesta de nadie. Son, como te dije, nuestra última esperanza. Y no lo olvides, porque también podríamos perderte a ti si lo haces.

Ella alzó la barbilla, indignada por esa declaración, por lo que decidió no volver a hablar más e ignorar de momento a ese pooka tan humanizado y diferente al que conoció hace miles de años.

—No lo olvides, Serafina ¡Ni si quiera, tú, Madre Naturaleza, tiene oportunidad contra el Rey de Pesadillas!

Ella no se detuvo, siguió caminando, a paso firme, más determinada que nunca, contestándole fuerte y claro:

—Tampoco la tiene el Shaman King. Tú no olvides eso.

* * *

**NOTA: Para quien no sepa (todavía) Madre Naturaleza es un personaje OFICIAL, sale en los libros. No se sabe si su nombre es realmente Serafina (Seraphina) pero muchos dicen que William Joyce lo dijo en una entrevista. Entrevista que yo no he visto. Pero, a falta de otro nombre, Serafina será en mis fics.  
**

* * *

Y con esto termina el THREE-SHOT dándolo por terminado/completo. La continuación de esta historia abarcaría hasta el final del manga, sin embargo eso tomaría bastante tiempo y no quiero otra historia en Hiatus por lo que planeo enfocarme a escribirla, avanzarla y cuando ya tengo un buen tramo publicarla. No sé cuando será eso. Por lo pronto, espero que hayan disfrutado de uno de mis tantos crossovers :)

¡Goofy fuera!

PD: Reviews pls :)


End file.
